


Reality, Sincerely

by Feralmaeda



Series: Fortune Harmonious [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ultimate Pianist Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralmaeda/pseuds/Feralmaeda
Summary: Makoto finally hears the song that Byakuya was writing for him and about him, and they have a moment in the music room.So, basically? I love Makoto Naegi and I apparently can’t stop myself from writing about him. Also the song mentioned in this does not exist, to my knowledge, and I’m working on writing it myself.





	Reality, Sincerely

The next time Makoto found him, Byakuya was in the music room. The other musicians of Hope’s Peak had left hours ago, and Byakuya was perfectly content to fill the silence left to him with melodies of his own, finally taking his rightful seat on the grandiose piano’s bench.

Makoto stood quietly in the doorway at first, watching from afar as Byakuya played with feeling.

The song was one of the many Byakuya himself had composed, titled simply “Reality, Sincerely.”

It was light but powerful, upbeat and strong in some places and slow and sweet in others, expressing something like stubborn devotion and falling gently into love.

He wrote it about Makoto, begun even before they’d started dating, as a way to express the torrent of emotions that the brunet made him feel.

There was something musical about him in the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he brought such a passion for life into Byakuya’s own.

Byakuya hadn’t planned on love, and he hadn’t expected to _ever_ find such a thing for himself, much less finally know what that four-lettered word meant, but Makoto had a habit of surpassing expectation.

By the time the song ended, Byakuya was tearing up a little, both with relief at finally finishing it and because of the emotions the song itself drew to the surface. Furiously blinking them away, Byakuya reached to close his notebook and was interrupted by pressure against his back and slim arms wrapped around his torso.

“That was really good, Byakuya,” Makoto told him with utmost sincerity, pressing a kiss to the blond’s jaw from where he’d settled his chin on Byakuya’s shoulder, “It was one of yours, right? Was it.. Was it _that_ one?”

Byakuya laughed lightly, lifting a hand to card though Makoto’s hair, green eyes closing on reflex as he tilted his head into the touch, “Yes, it was.. That was your song.”

Makoto hummed quietly, and Byakuya could easily see his bright little smile from the corner of his eye, “I love it, Byakuya, thank you.”

Byakuya let his hand drop from Makoto’s hair, caressing over his cheek briefly before shutting his notebook and the piano’s cover.

“Makoto? Let go of me for a moment,” Byakuya demanded more than asked, though his words held no ill intent.

Makoto complied, and Byakuya gracefully turned on the bench to face him before pulling him back down, now into his lap. The brunet’s arms slipped around him again, and Byakuya used one of his own to gently take hold of Makoto’s chin, directing him into a kiss.

It was soft and warm, a simple reinforcement of feeling, and Makoto sighed lovingly against his lips, a hand creeping up Byakuya’s back to tangle carefully in the golden hair at his nape.

The hand at Makoto’s hip squeezed lightly to gain his attention, the brunet pulling back looking dazed and questioning and utterly endearing.

Byakuya smiled at him, amused and contented, lowering his other hand to rest at Makoto’s other hip, before murmuring just loud enough for him to hear, “I love you, Makoto.”

Makoto made a garbled sound, face burning crimson to the tips of his ears, and Byakuya chuckled and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

Makoto whined against him, having been trying to say something, but returned it nonetheless.

This time, when Makoto broke the kiss, it was abrupt and with a high, “I-I love you too!”

Byakuya had to laugh, pressing his thumbs into the divots of Makoto’s hips, “Why so nervous? We’ve said it before”

The brunet simply grumbled incoherently at him through an embarrassed pout, lashes lowered against freckled, reddened skin and eyes looking elsewhere, and Byakuya found it incredibly cute.

“Because it’s important,” Makoto finally said, meeting his eyes when he’d gathered his words, “I’m usually the one that says it first, and, I mean, after hearing that song.. It feels like it means more, if that makes sense?”

“It does make sense,” Byakuya reassured, his right hand slipping from Makoto’s waist to his thigh and making him jump a little, much to Byakuya’s amusement, “And I do think it means more now. I’m certain I care for you more now than when I first told you that I loved you too.”

Makoto beamed, breathless, “Yeah, me too.. You’re really amazing, do you know that?”

In return, Byakuya hummed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Makoto’s shoulder and closing his eyes, “You seem to be making a point to tell me that or something akin to it every day, but I still think you’re more so.”

“Sap,” Makoto replied, obviously in reference to the many times Byakuya himself had accused Makoto of being such, and Byakuya only smiled.

“Maybe so.”


End file.
